harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy (AP)
Kathy (キャシー Kyashī, lit. Kathy) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. This blonde beauty assists her father Hayden at the Brass Bar. Working as a waitress, she is friends with many of the patrons of the island. She is also a great cook, and has a keen taste for a lot of foods and drinks. Her fun loving and upbeat personality makes her easily approachable. Kathy is available from the start of the game, but you will need to ring the Blue Bell in order to help the Brass Bar with their business. She serves drinks at night when the bar opens, but can often be seen in Harmonica Town or at the Tailor's when the bar is closed.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com Kathy also loves horses, and will sometimes visit Horn Ranch. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Because Kathy lives in Harmonica Town from the game's start, there are no requirements in order to unlock her. You will need to build Kathy's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Kathy when she reaches 2 hearts. Kathy will meet you at your front door one morning as you leave your house. Kathy says that there's some extra carrots in stock, so she came to give it to you. She'll offer a Good Carrot and hopes that you'll be able to use it. Accepting Kathy's present will make her happy, as well as give you a Good Carrot. If you turn down her gift, Kathy will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) When Kathy reaches 4 hearts, she will bring you another gift as you leave your home in the morning. Kathy's second gift is Cheese Fondue. It came out perfectly, and has come to give you some. If you accept her gift, Kathy will be very happy. She knows that it's nutritious and helps you regain lost energy. Cheese Fondue is also one of Kathy's favorite gift items, and would be a great gift for some additional heart points. If you decline her present, Kathy will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Kathy has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. On a sunny day, find Kathy and talk to her before noon. When you speak to Kathy, she says she's been looking for you! She's hoping the two of you could have a picnic later on if you're free. She'll ask you to meet her at the Harmonica Town Beach. Meet Kathy at the Harmonica Town Beach at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of you will start having a conversation about farm animals. When she asks if you if you prefer ostriches or horses, tell Kathy that you like horses better. Giving her this answer will win you affection points with Kathy. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and the event will end. Standing Kathy up for the date or declining her request will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Kathy reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you. Find Kathy and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Kathy will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Kathy likes you very much, and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Kathy, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Kathy being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Kathy or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Kathy, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Kathy reaches 9 hearts, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Kathy during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds where Kathy will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiance here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Kathy, your children have three personality possibilities:'' Fiery, Romantic'', or Scholarly. The'' Quiet'' personality is not available if married to Kathy.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.comYour child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Kathy's children will always have hair that is a a dirty blonde color, and eyes that are dark green. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Your rival if you want to marry Owen will be Kathy. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Roy in your game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two of them to get married. Playing as a male, the player must befriend Owen to see these events. If you're a female, befriend Kathy. Owen will not be available from the start of game, so the player cannot begin working towards these events until he is unlocked. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event Owen or Kathy must be at 4 hearts to see this event (depending on what gender you are), and it takes place at Horn Ranch in between 10AM and 8PM on a day with good weather. You'll see Kathy and Owen, who have just finished a horse race. Owen is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Kathy promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Kathy can't see where she's going, and Owen is way too far away. Owen laughs at her, and Kathy becomes upset and runs away. Owen begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Kathy. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Owen/Kathy must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Kathy will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Owen. Because we are friends, she asks for your advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if you want to marry Owen yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Kathy will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Owen (not Kathy), and he will come to your house asking about Kathy. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Kathy (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Owen must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. Whilst Owen is relaxing at the bar, Kathy asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Owen asks Kathy to be his wife! Kathy is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Hayden joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Kathy is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Owen's proposal. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Owen and Kathy will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Owen and Kathy asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Kathy and Owen's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Kathy and Owen's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Owen and Kathy get married, Kathy will move into the Blacksmith's house in Garmon Mines.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Blacksmith's during the day. Owen will continue to spend time in the mines and in Garmon Mine District. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Owen and Kathy will send a letter regarding the birth of their new baby boy named Roy. Visit Kathy and Owen Roy at the blacksmith's to meet their new baby. Roy will not appear in game if Kathy and Owen do not get married. 'Other Events' Besides the heart events, there are other random events within the game that you can trigger by befriending Kathy. This can be done with either gender. Girl's Argument Luna, Kathy, and Selena must have 3 hearts or higher to view this event. Walk into the Brass Bar from 4PM until 10PM to see the event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com When Luna finds Selena at the Brass Bar, she's not pleased. Selena brags about being the best dancer in town, and Luna becomes agitated, and insults her clothing. Selena is offended, and the two girls start to argue. Kathy steps in and stops the argument. Luna was actually looking for Kathy, and gives her the tablecloth that she came to deliver. Kathy quickly diffuses the situation and both Selena and Luna apologize to one another. ---- Horse Friendship To view this event, have a heart level of 3 or higher with Renee and Kathy. Walk towards the barn at Horn Ranch on a sunny day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Kathy and Renee are at the ranch grooming two of the horses. Kathy becomes concerned however, because there seems to be something wrong with one of the horses. She doesn't know what's wrong though, and asks Renee about it. When Renee fixes the problem, Kathy thinks the horse might like her better. After all, it's like she can read the horses's mind! Renee says that's not true, as the horse seems really quiet when Kathy doesn't stop by. The girls decide to go to the hot spring. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters